Personal Earthquake
by anberry
Summary: She had just felt the earth move, but that had been happening to her for a while now, not just today. Because then, he had asked her to stop walking, and had said that he wanted to kiss her. S11X12 onwards on what must've been going on their heads at the time. AmeliaxOwen. Rating subject to change. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Personal Earthquake

**A/N: _So I have been obsessing over Grey's Anatomy for a while now. And I was so heartbroken when Cristina left the show. But then, I saw the budding pairing between Owen with Amelia, and watched closely ever since then. When Amelia's addiction came to light in that episode, and it was Owen she ran into conflict with, I kinda had an inkling Shonda had something in store. I WAS FREAKIN' RIGHT._**

_**And so today, I hereby write about the most intense kiss I have seen in Grey's Anatomy ever since the old cast left. It left me reeling after the episode and had me excited about the show again. I know I need to watch more of Amelia in Private Practice to get her serious side, and her troubled side too (I can barely relate to the baby story) but I think I did a pretty good job in chanelling the awkwardness and bashfulness of the two in here. Hopefully, it's not all too teenage-ry (they were SO fucking cute though, omg).**_

_**I plan on writing more, as the episodes go by in a sort of behind the scenes narrative. I won't stray from the canon unless something horribly unacceptable happens to them that might make me want to kill Shonda Rhimes. And because everyone probably already knows about what happens during S11x15, you might also know that this fic's rating is subject to change if I post the next chapter. So there, something for you guys to hold on to. That is of course, if this fic is not shit, and you actually like and review. :D **_

**DICLAIMER:** _**I own a red notebook filled with doodles and major fangirling moments about Amelia and Owen. Other than that, nothing. Nothing.**_

**Personal Earthquake:**

_**Hell yeah, I just got paid  
It's time to get this started  
Wait till I stake my claim  
Forget that I was ever your whipping boy**_

**Weekend - Priory**

She had just felt the earth move, but that had been happening to her for a while now, not just today.

No. Her world had been shaking, turning on its head, jumping up and down and out of control ever since that night a couple of weeks ago when she had gone over to his house. Or trailer. Whichever. She _had_ wondered why he lived on a trailer though, half-way through driving there. Maybe it was some sort of army, nature thing he got going on?

Anyway. Equipped and armed with the best of her jittery courage, exuding the confidence of her super "one-look" game and the nicest bottle of sparkling water she'd found at the supermarket on the way; she went over to Owen Hunt's place, Chief Resident of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

I mean, that was what normal people did, right? She was the newbie, and he and Derek seemed to be friends…? And she was his sister, so technically this was just like in high school when Mark kept making ridiculous remarks about her jeans. I mean, there _had _been that little tiff between them at the beginning, when her whole addiction ordeal was brought to light… But then, he'd held her hand at the chapel. And it would be safe to assume that having experienced such things with another person, wherein she had been able to feel okay enough in his presence to confess that she'd had had a baby in another life... That she had once had a tiny human being held in her arms during the forty-three minutes he had lived… That the least that could have come out of that situation would be some sort of _friendship_. So normal people, who were _friends_, would be totally fine with coming over to visit and bring a bottle of wine while they conversed and hung out, right?

Definitely not weird at all. And so she had done that very same thing, with a plan that had the success rate of her taking on a blood clot on the peripheral lobe of a patient (which was saying something, given that she had never lost over a clot in surgery ever before). Her infallible operation consisted of bringing over a bottle of wine (or sparkling water, because hey, close enough!) just to say hi and start a conversation. Then, she would smile and he would be surprised, but be glad to see her. He would invite her in, and they would talk about some of the surgeries they'd performed during the day, and he would laugh at a cute joke she'd make about one of the interns. After that, he'd refill her glass with some more water, which would then maybe make them touch unintentionally and probably lead them to have that _look_, and then, bam! Amelia Shepherd, brilliant neurosurgeon, would have sealed the deal and have had him fall in love with her in no time. Piece of cake.

In addition to the awesomeness that was her plan, the confidence in her stride was also brought over by a conversation they'd had earlier that day. He'd exited really fast right after, but she _did _manage to extricate important information from him. His words had somehow revealed that he had nothing against co-workers, that tall people didn't interest him in particular (nor that it was a pre-requisite to his attraction), and that Herman was not competition. That, in conclusion led her to believe that, one: her height was on the safe side, two: their working relationship was inconsequential to the outcome of this adventure, and that three: Herman was down for the counting, which only left Maggie or Callie as her only potential competitors. Yet, knowing the other two, she would feel pretty confident about having an advantage. So, with great courage, she knocked on the door, ready to go for gold.

And then he opened the door.

And the first thing that had flown right off her mouth was "I'm sorry".

That was amazing, to be honest. Everyone knew that nothing good came out of "I'm sorry" when that was the first thing you'd ever say to the host upon arrival. I mean, she hadn't even _started_ yet and she was already sorry? Ugh.

That had only been the beginning of what had kept her up all these nights though. Nicole Herman's wonderfully large tumor had also been partly to blame, but my gosh. When she kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind right before she went to sleep every night/day, she just wanted to bang her head over the nearest door. It hadn't gone better after the "I'm sorry" part. She had said _wine_, when obviously she had been carrying a bottle of water. In her defense, it was _sparkling, _but still. It just probably made him think that she thought that he didn't have drinkable water in his trailer and that there was a necessity to bring some over because he couldn't fend for himself in the wilderness. Oh god. Every time she thought about that particular moment, the alternative thoughts on her head just kept on getting worse and worse.

Much to her embarrassment, he hadn't invited her in. Well, he did, but after her pride had been dragged across the muddy floor of stupidity and blabber. She had basically said she had no game, and proceeded to awkwardly hand over the bottle of water to him while conceding defeat and failure. Technically, she just wanted the earth to swallow her off right there and then. Although, in all fairness to him, he _did _manage to kind of catch on to the whole flirting attempt, and tried to offer her a glass of _water _inside the trailer, but that was just adding salt to the wound. Couldn't he just let her walk away with whatever ego she had left…?

No.

No, because then, her first earthquake would've been the one she'd felt today and that would've been unacceptable.

Because then he had asked her to stop walking, and suddenly, he had been right there in front of her.

And then he had said that he wanted to kiss her. And it was _then_ that her world _did _pause. It paused because she couldn't believe that he had said those things in front of her. No actually, she just couldn't believe that he'd even said those things _at all_.

He had looked at her, inhaling deeply, and he had just said it like it was unquestionable, undeniable, and irreversible fact: "I'm going to kiss you now".

Like there was no other alternative but for him to bring his hand over to cradle her cheek and pull her close so that his lips could touch hers. Like it was fated that he would pause, because he needed to take in and feel that initial contact before he could go ahead and dive in again. Because if he took too much of her in, he might not be able to stop himself. So he had kissed her in moderation, his thumb brushing her cheek, both hands holding her for dear life, because she was addictive like that. And that her lips had been so soft against his, and that her hair had been silk under his fingers, and that the tiny movement of her head, when she did not expect it to end so soon, had encouraged him to taste her some more. And that the second time his lips captured hers had made Amelia hold onto his arm because the ground beneath her had felt like no ground at all. And that it had been over as sweetly as it had begun.

It had been… stupefying, electrifying, mind-blowing; basically any superlative adjective in the book and more. It had not been something she'd expected. She had thought that the most she would have been able to get that night was a decent conversation and a kiss on the cheek, because he'd seemed to be the kind of guy who waited until the third date before making a move. But no. Owen Hunt had kissed her, and suddenly her world had shifted, as cheesy as it may sound. She hadn't been able look up for a while because of her astonishment, but when she did, she saw the same look on his face. His eyes looked at hers in awe, like he'd just witnessed a sort of miracle. It was a good thing that he'd said she didn't need to say anything, because she hadn't really been able to execute any coherent thought after that. He'd said something about going home, and she'd spluttered a mumbled reply… Actually, she'd been so disoriented _she had actually forgotten where she lived_. She had to pause and force herself to sober up from the sudden high she'd gotten in order to locate in which way her home was_. _Obviously, the whole thing hadn't been embarrassing enough. Good thing that she had managed to get her bearings in time to wander off into the general direction of her car. Yes, she'd taken her car to get there because this was Owen's place and she, of course, lived somewhere else. Yes, that sounded about right.

She had not drunk, nor had she taken any drugs, but man did she have a hard time keeping herself steady. She could not even mention her attempt to sleep after that, or the incredible effort it had taken for her to focus. But when it had all been over and Herman had turned out alright (blind, but still acerbic and kick ass as usual), she had gone right back into replaying the scene over and over. She liked to sweetly torture herself over the thoughts like that.

It was like having her own personal earthquake at her beck and call.

**A/N: _So... I guess I may keep it as a one-shot. Or as a multiple chapter thing. I dunno. We'll see on the reviews. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Possibilities

**A/N****: **_**This one's longer and a little bit more detailed, slightly more serious. Mostly because that episode (S11x15 I Felt The Earth Move) was just so fucking intense, it gave me so much Omelia (Owelia?) material to write about. I already had some additional thoughts at first but damn. So much tension, not just from the trauma they were both handling, but the little stolen glances in between? And their team work? UNF. Build up to the highest of levels. So yup. This is me gushing about the two of them.**_

_**As per the request of zaajaacLulu, I also included Owen on this (I was already planning to do it later on, but like… Somehow there were thoughts of his that I wanted to explore that were a little depressing, and I didn't wanna go down that road yet – still enjoying the high from having them make out. LOL.) Thank you so much for the reviews too! I hope no one will stab me now that I wrote another chapter, haha…**_

_**To shoppingal87, I am catching up on Private Practice, don't worry. I have now taken this endeavor to the seriousness of serious, and will not disappoint in characterization. **_

_**And yeah, I know the note is a little long but let me get this last thing out: Was it only me or did anyone else think that the cellphone signal on Ruby's phone was just spectacular? I mean, WHAT PHONE WAS SHE USING THAT YOU COULD LITERALLY HEAR DISTRESS AND TRAPPED AIR INSIDE SOMEONE'S LUNG. And which SIM provider was she on? Seriously! That was the best phone signal I had ever seen in my life!**_

**DISCLAIMER****: **_**Go away. Stop rubbing it in. Own nothing. Kudos to Grey's for using Ed Sheeran songs though. That one was the best musical decision EVER.**_

**Possibilities:**

_**We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken and times are frozen still**_

_**So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
**__**Holding me closer till our eyes meet  
**__**You won't ever be alone  
**__**Wait for me to come home**_

**Photograph – Ed Sheeran**

She'd seen him at the top of his game before. The assertiveness, the deep rumble, the confidence and the urgency in his voice… It was how he commanded an entire room of doctors and nurses in the midst of an emerging crisis that had fascinated her at first. He would shout orders and everyone would follow. No hesitation, no doubt, no insecurity – so much unlike her. They trusted him fully, without question. How they did that, how _she _herself did that? Trust him so much, to the point where she couldn't be calm unless he would be there..? _That_, she wanted to figure out.

I mean, she knew what it was like to have patients trust her with their lives based on her skills, whether it was willing or not. She practically did that every day, so much so that she'd never really thought about the technicalities anymore; it was just a given – she was a doctor, they were the patients, so either you saved their lives or you didn't. When you did, you were a superhero, if you didn't, you were a fallen superhero. But then _this…_ This was something , she felt jittery around him – every time their eyes would meet, the little butterflies on her stomach would start fluttering like there was no tomorrow, and she would barely be able to string a decent sentence together (what was up with that though, seriously!) – but that was different to being _scared. _Scared was what she had done months ago: fleeing L.A. to find the safety comfort that was her brother's house because she had freaked out on her fiancé. When she had first met James, she had tried to scare him off with a speech (back when she was still articulate). Literally fending him off with a warning sign that she was _not _the sane, amazing girl with whom he thought he could have a normal relationship with. Scared, she was familiar with. It was like that annoying friend, the one you never really wanted to meet, except you unfortunately did and never left your side ever since. Except _this _was definitely not_ scared. _She didn't think her stance had changed much over the last few weeks in Seattle either, seeing that she was still here and hadn't gone back. And yet somehow, right now, she was actually thinking of possibilities.

It was the way he was speaking to Ruby.

"Ruby, I need you to open your mom's mouth and put in two fingers. Sweep them on the back of your mom's throat, like a… like a scooping motion?" he called over the speaker. "She might have something blocking her airway. Let's see if you can get it."

They were giving instructions to an 11-year-old girl over the phone so that she could save her mom. If that was not amazing, she did not know what was.

"O-okay, okay…" Ruby fell silent for a couple seconds before coming back on. "There's nothing. What now?"

The ABCs of trauma: Airway, Breathing, Circulation. They were going to go through the motions with her. "Try a Heimlich. Give a hard push on your mom's—", Amelia instructed.

"Belly?" the little girl interrupted. She was smart, this one. "Yeah, I've seen it on TV. How hard do I—"

"As hard as you can," Owen answered.

He was leaning over the counter with her, bodies close, and he was speaking to the girl on the phone like she was his own. He was tense all over, the adrenaline that always kicked in when you had to go on overdrive and think on your toes… The one typical of a trauma situation on the table, that was all in there, except right now they couldn't release it onto anything but a voice over the phone. She knew the situation was not the most appropriate one to think of such thoughts, but she couldn't help herself. The worry in his eyes over Ruby was tugging at her chest. So this was what it would be like, if they had kids? Not that she ever wanted to give her kids first aid training ever like this, but she could see it happening in her head, the way he would worry. And yes, she was thinking about such things now, and she couldn't help it, she really couldn't.

They heard Ruby struggling with the push on the other end, "Nothing happened… Nothing, nothing came out. Her breathing's getting worse."

"Okay, we're gonna try opening her airway another way," he said, looking through options. It's what he would've done had he been there physically. "I-I need you to put your mom's hand underneath your mother's chin and then very gently lift it up—"

Wrong. You couldn't. The mom had fallen. "—no, no. Stop!" she had to cut in. "You'll paralyze her."

Thank goodness she hadn't been _that _distracted. This was what she had been talking about before. She couldn't think straight with him around. She should've seen the next move coming, it was basic trauma training. Pulling her chin out should straighten the trachea so that anything obstructing or pressing on the tube would dislodge itself with the movement. Without knowing the full extent of her injuries though, they could also risk injury to her spine, right where the brain stem connected to the rest of the body. She'd be alive, but wouldn't be able to move for the rest of her life. Her point was valid.

He put the phone on mute. "We need to make sure there's nothing else in there. We can't skip it."

"I know, but Owen, she fell. You don't know what could have happened to her head on the way down," she countered. They were arguing like a married couple. It was… interesting.

"Kepner, told me about the little girl. What can I do? Can I help?" Dr. Webber came in.

Owen explained. "We're trying to get an airway…"

"…by risking paralysis," she added.

"I'd rather have her paralyzed and alive, than dead with respiratory arrest. Do you have a better idea?" he asked.

Okay, fine. He also had a point. It always came down to this in the trauma department. Breathing and heartbeat first, because that's what kept everything else alive, including her most beloved brains. Ruby unfortunately didn't have time for their arguing. "H-hello, are you still there?"

"Ruby… go ahead. Lift her chin and pull it forward gently," Amelia conceded.

She hadn't done this in a while, identifying the root cause of a problem through a process of elimination? Kepner and Hunt did this all the time, but she would imagine never like this. Checking for trapped air on a lung only took a couple minutes in the trauma room – a fresh new intern might have trouble identifying it, but he would get there eventually. Asking an 11-year-old to look for signs of distress though was a little more challenging, especially when you couldn't point it out to her in person. These cases needed people who could move fast and think on their feet, people who could keep calm under pressure. Apparently, he had a natural talent for keeping other people calm and reassured, just the way they needed to be in order to think clearly and move precisely. What was required of him next though: ask Ruby to punch a hole under her mom's ribcage, directly over her left lung without also puncturing her heart, so that they could stick a tube in to release trapped air… She could not imagine how they were going to pull that off.

"Ruby, I'm gonna ask you to try something… It's gonna be fine, and we'll walk you through it step by step."

* * *

She'd done it. She'd been her amazing self, as always, and Ruby was now with her mom telling her all about it. Telling her all about how she'd saved her, how they had sung to her, and how she'd done a complex medical procedure that even interns at Grey Sloan Memorial didn't get to do that often. The little kid had been so scared, she'd thrown herself right at him when she heard his voice over the helicopter, and it kind of pulled some strings inside of him. He'd been so proud of Ruby, of what she'd managed to do. Maybe one day he'd be able to feel that for a child of his own.

Amelia on the other hand had been there the whole time, right beside him with a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from bouncing off the walls while they waited for the phone to ring. Even when they'd brought the mom into the O.R. he couldn't sit still and he had needed to move, so he'd pestered her during the operation. He may have gotten a little too anxious, but she'd proceeded to kick him right out of there. In retrospect, maybe he should've trusted her more. She'd just saved Herman a couple days ago, so he shouldn't have expected anything less than perfection from her. Tearing his eyes away from the beautiful scene in front of them, Owen looked at the woman beside him and gave out a contented sigh. He couldn't contain the happiness inside of him, and he could tell she felt the same. They walked away from the glass to give the family some privacy.

"Thank you… for today," he told her in the sincerest way possible. The way they had connected before, in such a way that she could anticipate every step he was going to take, her standing right beside him, not leaving for one second… He was grateful to her for so many other things that meant more than the word "today", but he thought maybe for now it could cover his gratitude.

She looked at him and flashed him the happiest of smiles. "Oh, you're welcome…" she answered. They'd done a good thing, they'd saved a family's life. Together. This deserved more than a thank you, this deserved a congratulatory hug. She gestured to him, like she would a best friend, with open arms and a casual shrug, and he wrapped his arms around her automatically.

Her arms went to his shoulders and back, while his went to her waist. It was just a second, like a friend patting another friend's back to tell them they'd done a good job. Anything longer would've been awkward, so she was about to pull out when he suddenly stopped.

He hadn't realized it had been building all this time. He hadn't felt the tension on his shoulder, the heaviness on his chest, everything that he had carried right until that very moment. He hadn't even realized there had been so much inside of him that had been out of place, like it didn't belong there, like _he_ didn't belong there... He'd known, but just hadn't really felt the extent to which everything had really grown into. It was confusing, this. He'd gotten so used to the weight all this time, resigned to the feeling that it wouldn't ever go away and that it would always _be_ there. That hug had been good, but not good enough. That was not the way he had wanted to feel her, so right when he felt like she was backing up, he'd stopped, paused and pulled her back in.

_Now_. Now, with her body against his chest, the scent of her hair in his lungs, the contour of her waist against his right hand and the back of her neck being cradled by the other… How she fit into his body, the sigh he'd drawn out while she melted, arms holding onto his shoulders… How she'd rested her cheek against his shoulder and neck, fitting right in; their chests, hips, legs touching together… It was a healing balm. It was water on a drought. He'd pressed her against him, a lifeline to a drowning man. And then that very same pressure he had not known he'd been carrying around his chest ever since Cristina had left, suddenly lifted off and he could finally breathe. So he breathed her in; deeply, fresh hair filling him up inside and he knew he didn't want to let her go. It was liberating, to the point of exhilarating, and he felt a slight desperation in keeping her there so that the feeling would not disappear. All that tension she'd felt before, she didn't know that this was all it would take to make it go away, and she hadn't been able to stop herself from closing her eyes and revel on the idyllic feeling that it was to be in his arms. So he just held her tight against him, both of them vulnerable and raw.

Unexpectedly, they had finally found that something they didn't know they had been looking for.

**A/N****: **_**Aaaaand… end scene. Hopefully you don't kill me too much? ;) I wanted to prolong the build up as much as I could. Slow burn is always the way to go, and I think the producers have that in mind too. Torture at its finest. And so, please tell me what you thought! :D It helps a lot with the characterization… and of course motivational part ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Frustration

**A/N****: **_**I tell you now, ummm… You will probably kill me by the end of the chapter. It's a little shorter than I had initially intended, but I felt like… Well, it was in the spirit of the episode it came from, you know (S11x16)? So obviously, it would just have that same 'feel'. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up because… Well, just in case any of you owns a shot gun and lives near my city. Haha… **_

**DISCLAIMER****: **_**Ugh, so rutinary. No ownership, blah di blah.**_

**Frustration:**

_**All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one**_

_**And all my friends have gone to find**_  
_**Another place to let their hearts collide**_  
_**Just promise me, you'll never leave again**_  
_**'Cause you are the only one**_

**One – Ed Sheeran**

She had to stop staring at him like that – big blue eyes, cutting right through him, razor sharp. It felt like she was staring right into his very being, and it made him feel so helpless; as if his whole person might end up spilling all over the place if he didn't stop. He'd pinpointed that her icy-blue eyes, the certain kind of blue that somehow made him burn all over, were also what made him splutter, stutter and cower over every other word. I mean seriously, could they please stop being so damn beautiful all the time? Or could she just please stop being so amazing altogether? He was beginning to understand what she'd said before, about distractions. It threw him a little, that coffee incident, but maybe this was _that _kind of distraction: The kind that you welcomed into your head even when uninvited, because they would creep on you on the most unexpected moments and you just had to let them in to simmer.

Most of the time she would just talk to him and he would have to exert a rather herculean effort to hear her every word. Seriously, those eyes. The way she just _looked_ at him, sometimes innocent, sometimes fiery and other times with such depth, you didn't know if you'd ever the very floor of it. And even though the questions she asked _did _register in his brain, the things that came out of his mouth just never seemed to match what she was asking. It had become quite a problem to him and he really needed to make sense of it. It was shocking, the way he was behaving around her. He hadn't known he could still do this, feel this. This part where everything was new and exciting and just… _good._ He really liked her, of that he was dead sure of. He felt like they could connect, like she would understand, like she would be able to _know _him, and would _want_ to get to know him. Not just the happy bits, but the hard parts too. She had _endured_ and had known suffering. It was written all over the way she moved.

What had come as a surprise was _himself._ The way his soul had given in to her so readily. It was a little scary (which might also add to the stuttering – co-workers, rules, he didn't even know what _he _was talking about. Real smooth, Major Hunt. Just fantastic). He tried to think back to when it started. He didn't know how it had begun; all he knew was that he had understood something about her and she had understood something about him. Everyone in the hospital knew about Cristina, but they hadn't really grasped what it was like to walk around the halls knowing every corner reminded him of her, haunting him every step. They _knew_ but they didn't understand. And then there she was, her own pain plaguing her, and she running just like him, but he knew she would get it. And she did.

So here she was, formidable and tiny at the same time, wrapped warm in his arms, and the realization left him breathless. Then again, once you realizesomething like that, you don't exactly let go.

He pulled back and watched her face, looked again into those big eyes and the truth knocked the air right out of his lungs.

* * *

_No. Just no. You don't get to do that and just leave. This is so unfair! Screw all the traumas in the world! Screw everything!_

Okay, maybe she would probably take all that back an hour later, but she was currently struggling not to curse the whole hospital to hell and back. _How can you even say coitus interruptus when you haven't even gotten to the coitus part yet. Like, really. Can people just stop having accidents even just for a little while so that I can finally get laid?!, _she yelled in her head, a tiny scream of frustration escaping her as she threw one of the pillows beside her all the way across the room.

_He's so fucking hot though, _Amelia added as an afterthought. Part of the frustration was because of her still burning skin, seething, almost feverish. Throwing her head back against the pillow at the head of the bed, she kicked and shook all of her body out in aggravation. She felt like his hands hadn't left their pathway on her body, his lips on hers scorching, and it was slaying her knowing that she wouldn't get to feel that again for another few more hours depending on how complicated the trauma will have been.

The look on his eye after pulling out from the hug had been of pure determination. She'd gone into the room first and he hadn't even let her turn around. He caught her by the waist, spun her around and his lips were just on her all in a matter of seconds. She chuckled at the fact that the spinning hadn't really stopped when she'd faced him. He kissed her passionately, this time different from the first one. That one was sweet, tentative, amazing. This one felt urgent, without any doubts or hesitation, but fiery. Her previous attempts at stringing words together to converse with him were pitiful, but this was _not _a conversation they needed words for. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, his teeth slightly grazing her and that was all it had taken to let him in.

His hands were quite something – strong, firm, rough and warm. They had roamed through her waist, against two layers of clothing, that in all honesty, she couldn't have been happier that he'd taken off. He'd caught her and pulled her roughly against him, her breath hitching and catching on her throat. She hadn't been able to help the little gasp of surprise with the sudden contact. His tongue was taking its sweet time circling against hers, right hand firm on her waist keeping her there where she could feel a familiar bulge right underneath his belt. She put her arms around his shoulders, fingers tangling on his hair pulling him even closer to her body, nails scratching him when his mouth found that little spot between her jaw and her pulse and nipped. _God_, that had sent shivers right through to the very core of her spine_. _But he wasn't the only who was good at this. Hell, no. She grabbed the collar of his lab coat and pushed hard, letting them both crash against the wall. She pinned him there and she could tell he had been surprised, but in a good way. She pressed her hips against him, grinding at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants and she felt his breath catch. _Now we're even, _she'd smirked_._

He put his hands on her cheeks, and stopped for a moment.

The look in his eyes almost floored her. It was ravenous. She felt like she'd awakened some sort of animal, which in the most logical of thoughts should've probably scared her. But if you wanted logic, you didn't really go looking for it around Amelia Shepherd. She'd probably taunt the tiger instead.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her that he didn't think this was just a hook up. He wanted to show her that it was _more_, before he went ahead and lost all rationality_. _But then he saw her face again, and he couldn't help it. Icy-blue eyes that were ironically burning right through him – the feel of her body, the contour of her hips, her chest flush against him, it was too much – he wouldn't be able to wait.

He hoisted her up, carrying her to the bed. Little bed, on-call bed, but really neither cared. She took off his lab coat in a rush, the weight of his body on her. He was heavy but he propped himself on his left elbow, had on her cheek, while the other one made its way down her neck, to her chest, the band of her scrub pants. He kicked his shoes off, as she did hers too, his knees parting her legs in the process. She could feel him, hard against her, pressing on between her.

And then his beeper rang.

**A/N****: **_**I tell you guys now that to compensate, I promise to write a longer chapter on the next one, okie? It will feature Mama Hunt, and some bashfulness and the most amazing part we have all been waiting for (I swear that scene was just **_**not **_**long enough). So are we at peace? Yes? No? Maybe? XD Review? Lol.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises (Part I)

**A/N****: **_**This gave me so much to write about. So much that I couldn't really put into one chapter. And therefore, I have split it into two :D The prize is at the end of the rainbow guys, so I'm uploading this part first and then uploading the next part a couple hours later. I'm like half-way through the next part, but I just couldn't wait to post it today. This one's obviously based on S11x17, and I just wished Shonda hadn't re-used so many of her actors (Debra Mooney, Kate Burton, Jeff Perry… Practically, half the supporting cast and guest actors in Scandal) because now I can't have a cross-over between the two! **__** I mean, your mom is also Vice-President, how confusing would that be? Although I keep on hoping that for some reason, Fitz will just suddenly turn up in Grey Sloan Memorial to ask Derek to come back. Just a thought.**_

**DISCLAIMER****: **_**And yet again, I still own nothing. Not even the plot. Although the conversation and maybe the scenes ensuing thereafter could be some sort of ownership, because we all know those five seconds of Omelia making out weren't enough. Still though, all hail Shonda.**_

**Surprises, Part I:**

_**You could still see where the water was  
In a line at the top of the chimney bricks  
Sometimes, something so broken can never be fixed  
So we saved a few things that were spared  
And brought it to the ground  
You always build it better the second time around**_

**Build It Better – Aron Wright**

_John was with me when it happened._

His _mother. _The one who had raised him all those years after having gone back from the military. The one whom he'd gotten his commandeering demeanor from and who'd inspired him to serve the country. He couldn't understand it… Actually, he couldn't understand anything. It just didn't make sense. He looked like a kid for Christ's sake. His _mother_, turning 83 this year, had a _boyfriend._

"How long has this been going on?" Owen asked, livid.

"She was dizzy when she first got out of bed. I thought she was just hungry but–", the guy started babbling. He had the audacity to speak when not spoken to.

"—that's not what I…" Owen interrupted. "How long have you two been—", he couldn't even say it. What was he gonna say? _Together? _That would be acknowledging the fact that they were even here in this hospital right now, which he didn't even find acceptable in the first place!

"—in a relationship?" his mother asked.

Hearing the word was intolerable, almost to the point of offensive. "Mom, please… _Please _don't use that word." He had to say it in the kindest way possible, but it was taking all of his self-control not to punch the guy in the face. It just didn't make any sense.

"Evelyn, any changes in vision?" Amelia asked. _Right, she's in the room._ His mother answered in the background but he could barely register any of it.

"We've been together a little under a year," John finally answered.

Owen looked stupefied. "A _year?!_"

_Whoah. Okay. So this is what angry Owen looks like. Do something! _Amelia thought, slightly panicking. This was the first time she'd ever really witnessed him like this. It was strange and surprising at the same time, but leaning more into the scary spectrum. In a way, it was cute how he was so protective of his mother, but there was real some anger lying in there, she could tell by the way he moved. _Think of anything. Divert! Divert! You're good at this. Derek and Kathy drove you crazy, but you could always deflect. Deflect now!_

"Dr. Webber, what do you think? More x-rays? Maybe on her left wrist?" she asked. _We need to get her out of here before anything stupid like a brawl happens._

Webber looked clueless though. "Uh… Uh, I didn't realize she'd been hurt—", the older doctor stuttered.

_Oh come on, Webber! I know she's fine; it's just a scratch on her head, but get there faster! _She stopped him right there before he could make her excuses even more obvious. "—just to be safe", she said, giving him a more pointed look, seeing if he would get it this time.

Webber's eyes widened in realization and she knew she'd gotten her point across. "Sure, sure… That's a fine idea."

"Owen, John's very nice. I think you two have a lot in common," his mother started.

John interjected again. This guy just didn't know when to stop. "She talks about you all the time. I mean, she's so proud. I'm _thrilled _that we're finally meeting!"

"How old are you?!" Owen asked.

Everyone around him looked offended, but he just didn't give a damn anymore.

"Owen, don't be rude…" Evelyn said. John had answered thirty-five anyway, still not understanding what the correlation was with his age and the situation. It was obvious, of course, but still.

When Owen started talking about pension funds though, Amelia knew they'd suddenly crossed the line between "awkward funny situation" to "serious and problematic incident that could lead to violence and lots of tears". She really needed to do something. What exactly, she wasn't sure.

"Okay! Pupils are even and _reactive_!" she said in the most cheerful manner she could, trying to get the attention away from the fuming Owen on the other side of the bed to her. "But I'd still like to get that head CT just to rule out any bleeders."

His temper wasn't going to be placated by anything though. One little funny joke and a sign of closeness between the two and he'd literally warned the guy off. Passwords, locks, all the other things he could be taking advantage of her for; he was on military security mode, as if his mother was going to be attacked by terrorists in the middle of war. It was enough.

"Hunt!" Dr. Webber intervened in his most authoritative voice. He wasn't Chief anymore, but you could tell why the man had been one for years prior to Shepherd or Owen himself. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

He didn't get to do that. He was not allowed to do that. Not to her, not now.

"_You spent fifteen minutes listening to her and you think you have this thing figured out. I know _nothing _of this guy and you don't know my mother, so just please stay the hell out of it."_

And she'd been dismissed. Just like that.

She had felt dejected at first. She'd only been trying to help. His mother had been the loveliest woman she'd ever met, more so than her own mother even. Sure, it would've been quite a shocker if Caroline Shepherd had found herself another man (especially after what had happened to their dad), but still. It wouldn't be the end of the world, nor would it require that amount of rage to actually fire it at anyone like that. Derek would get angry, and maybe have the same sort of reaction, but he wouldn't take it out on Meredith, would he? She knew he was angry, and that maybe it had been bad timing for her to say anything. She understood that, she knew she never really was good with filtering and probably blurted things out at the wrong time, but _god_, the things he'd said infuriated her. He was _not _allowed to kiss her and look at her like that only to suddenly set her aside when she showed some sort of familiarity to him or anyone else he was related to.

_Okay the, fine! My fault! I should've just kept my mouth shut. I mean, I'm not exactly anything to you right now, am I? Who am I to butt in, right? Just some random girl you made out with a couple of times in an on-call room. Yup, just that. Nothing else but that._

What hurt the most is that she'd thought they'd had a connection. That she would at least get to pacify him. That it would be her who'd be able to calm him down when he was that angry. She wanted to be the one to make him realize that it wasn't so bad, and that maybe his mother could be happy with this John. She wanted to reciprocate the feeling of calmness and support she got from him whenever she felt down or scared. That's all she'd wanted, really. She'd even been a little glad that she'd been able to see this side of him. At least she'd get to know how to handle his anger if it ever came up.

Obviously though, she wasn't enough to be anything to him right now. He'd thrown it right at her face, even. She'd just been rendered useless; even kicked out for butting into something that evidently had nothing to do with her. Because she'd only been a make-out session in an on-call room and nothing more.

* * *

He'd been an asshole and he knew it. Him and his big temper and his big mouth, which apparently, he didn't know how to control these days. And now he'd made a huge mess, and he was so helpless when he saw her back, walking away from him. He didn't know which had been worse to be honest, finding out that his mother was being leeched off by some random guy (at the time he thought he was anyway) or basically treating Amelia the way he had done earlier that morning.

They had just started to hit it off. He was getting better at holding less embarrassing conversations with her, and he was getting to discover her very quirky sense of humor. Not to mention the fact that she'd just met his mother and this should've been one of those crucial moments that made or broke a relationship. He should've been nervous about that, but instead, his asshole of a self had had to induce a heart attack on his mother and scare off the one person who was making any sense in his life right now. She had been nothing but wonderful and here he was ruining everything. He could not be anything else but apologetic about it, and if that meant waiting for her for a couple of hours just so that they could talk and she could lash out at him, then so be it.

"Amelia!" Owen called, seeing her by the glass doors. "I'm _so_—"

"—sorry?" she finished for him. He'd been preparing this whole thing in his head, how he would basically beg for her to forgive him, but obviously, this was not as easy as he had been picturing in his head. _She _was not gonna make it easy, and maybe she had a right because he really had been awful. "For being such a jackass?", she added.

And she was pissed. _Of course she would be pissed, you dummy, you basically tossed her aside! _He mused in his head. He had to concede to the insult though. If she'd been witness to a pissed off Owen this morning, then maybe he would get to witness a pissed off Amelia tonight. "…and for how I spoke to you. I was out of line."

"You think?" she asked again, sarcastically.

He really didn't know what else he could say to her. He could tell he'd hurt her and but apologizing really was the only thing he got going for himself right now. "I _am _sorry."

She stared at him for a little bit and considered the apology he was offering. He looked adorable. Like a little puppy. But she couldn't let go of it all that easy. _Seriously Amelia, make him work for it a little bit. Don't just melt under those eyes. Walk. Walk now._

"Good," she answered and started turning. As much as she had wanted to make it abrupt, she really _was _melting under those eyes.

Owen watched her walk away from him for the second time that day and it was just not possible. It felt like if he wasn't able to make amends with her right now, tonight, that everything he'd built on for so long would just crumble. He couldn't have that, not tonight.

"Don't go… Not like this," he begged her. Yes, he was going to beg, and if he had to chase her all the way home (which conveniently enough, was the same one as his), then he would do so. "It just… It just took me by surprise."

The line gave a nice double entendre. Yeah, he'd been referring to his mom before, but when he'd seen the way John had looked at his mother, he also realized that maybe it was possible for him to fall for someone else other than Cristina… It had been decades that his mom had been alone, and yet, there she was. In love. _Again. _It was one thing to know what you knew, but another to really internalize what you'd known. That maybe he could still have all the things he'd envisioned in his mind: the family picnics, the house, the morning mayhem of getting the children to school, coach soccer, go to graduations, send them off to college. That maybe he could still be happy even though it wasn't with the person he'd initially pictured these things with. Heck, he hadn't really anticipated any of that. He'd thought maybe he'd used up all the happiness he was entitled to for a life time. That maybe once you have that one great love, you didn't get to have another one, so you would just have to live in a limbo of no emotion for the rest of your life. He wasn't going to be depressed or anything, but he certainly wasn't going to be happy either. That's why he'd been so out of breath when he'd first hugged her. It was overwhelming, and right now he was still overwhelmed. Here she was in front of him, and he wanted her to stay and not be mad at him anymore. He felt like he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she stayed angry with him tonight. When she stopped her walking, he sighed thinking that maybe they could still talk it through.

"I'm not always good with surprises…" he admitted to her.

She paused before replying, catching what he meant in his voice. "Me either!" she yelled back out, still conveying some of her irritation from before. She wouldn't have admitted it, but the hurt she'd been feeling that morning had somehow toned down when he called for her name. It was annoying how quickly she would've forgiven him if she hadn't willed herself to stay angry and remind herself of how much of an ass he had been. Except now, listening to him… Admitting to her that maybe he was a flawed human being… Maybe it would be good enough for now. The fact that he'd apologized and that he'd waited for her even though his shift had finished hours ago… Maybe it was good enough. Also, it would be hypocritical of her not to acknowledge him; the reason why she could understand that temper is because she had one herself. Here he was making an effort to work it out with her. If he was willing to do so, then she would be too. "Maybe we should get over that."

Owen smiled, and walked over tentatively towards her. He knew he was forgiven by the way she was looking at him right now, but he just wanted to make sure. "So, we're okay now…?"

Her eyes twinkled, letting herself finally smile that full radiant smile she had been trying to hide for the last few minutes while he apologized. Really, the man had to stop being so adorable. "I'm still mad. I believe there is still some apologizing to be done. But I think it's all workable."

He laughed at the comment and offered his arm to her as they walked. She linked her arms around his, the move as natural as the sun rising up in the morning. "You're probably right, Dr. Shepherd," he agreed in his a mock, business-like manner. "Maybe we could schedule it between our interrupted follow up sessions from earlier."

Tbc…

**A/N****: **_**Get ready for Part II coming up soon! :D I will be changing the rating when I upload the next chapter since obviously, I was highly dissatisfied with just two scenes, and we will be expanding our explorations of their situation next. Therefore R&amp;R peeps! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises (Part II)

**A/N****: **_**So I know I said "a couple of hours later", but I got a little cold feed with the chapter and went on an OCD rampage revising the whole thing. Lol I haven't written like this in a while, and I was revisiting my past literature to compare. I eventually concluded that the first version was crap. Therefore I went back to the basics and boom. This is what came out. Hopefully, it does justice to 11x18, because man that scene was short. Also, I thought that after 11x20, maybe we all deserve this because our babies are falling apart right before our eyes. And I KNEW they were gonna make them clash because this is Shondaland, and I KNEW they were gonna be hurt, but omfg, I won't be able to handle it if they don't make up before the season ends. FFS I care about this WAY too much. **_

_**And so, without further ado, let us proceed to Part II **_

**DISCLAIMER****: **_**Whatever. This scene was **_**supposed**_** to be included in the episode. But like, the writers told me it was just too graphic for an 8pm slot. Fine. I don't care. To me it still happened anyway. Go away.**_

**Surprises, Part II:**

_**You're the fear, I don't care  
**__**Cause I've never been so high  
**__**Follow me to the dark  
**__**Let me take you past our satellites  
**__**You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
**__**So love me like you do, love me like you do  
**__**Love me like you do, love me like you do  
**__**Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
**__**What are you waiting for?**_

**Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding**_**  
**_

Amelia blushed at the comment, remembering exactly during which part they'd been so graciously interrupted before. She smiled again, a little shy, also not knowing exactly what to say in return, but just really glad they'd worked around this. Interestingly enough, she was suddenly glad she had forgiven him. Contemplating the possibility of finishing whatever it was they had started off before (_twice) _would not have been an option otherwise. He walked them over to his truck, something he didn't quite ask either, but apparently generally understood by the both of them.

Owen opened the door for her after the car flashed unlocked. Maybe now would be a good time to normalize the day and worry about the things he should've worried about instead. "So, you've now met my mom…"

"Oh, she was just lovely!" she answered. It wasn't even tinged with any fake emotion whatsoever, unlike like other people she knew who talked about their boyfriends' mothers. Evelyn had been a _genuinely_ lovely human being, and bad ass, might she add. "She really seemed to like that guy, John, was it?"

"Yeah, I guess maybe I overreacted a little," he acknowledged as he got into the car and started it. She snorted at the 'little' part. "Okay, a _lot_!"

"I swear, I thought you were gonna punch him in the face! I was already wondering if Richard would be strong enough to pull you off if anything actually broke out!" she added, chuckling.

The comment slightly touched a little something inside him as he pulled out of the driveway, but she was also probably right. He really had been five seconds away from putting the guy in the hospital. Good thing for him too that they had already been in one; there would've been less hassle with the ambulance. "Okay yes, you're also right. I _did _talk to him after, though. Actually, he's with my mom right now."

"Oh, really?" asked Amelia, surprised. "And how are you with that?"

"I'm… okay with it. Still trying to wrap my head around it, but getting there. They're in love…" he looked at her pointedly as he said it. She had to look at the road, and pray that maybe it was dark enough so that he wouldn't see her cheeks; she was sure they were positively flaming right now. "…and he cares about her, so I think my mom will be alright."

She smiled, remembering her conversation with Evelyn earlier. "She seemed pretty happy when she talked about him while getting her CT," she added. "I had to come over to her side to get her to stay still. She seemed so _smitten…_"

"Smitten, huh?" Owen chuckled. It was a little weird using the word on his own mom at her age, but he guessed smitten was the right term for it. "What else did she say?"

"Well, by the way she talked about him… It just seemed so… Legitimate, you know? I mean, I was trying to get her to lie still, but it was too sweet to interrupt! She just couldn't stop saying nice things about him… Their first dates… Their first kiss…"

"Their first _kiss_?" he asked her, incredulous. "My mom told you about her first kiss with him?" His mom, lovely as she was, was also pretty private. Knowing that she'd probably had some sort of one-on-one girl talk on the first day with Amelia just showed him how amazing the woman beside him really was.

"Yeah, she did. It was cute!" she replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just… Well, my mom doesn't really talk about these things with anyone. Not that I know of, anyway," he answered.

"Huh, well maybe she just really liked him and needed someone to talk to…?" she added. She actually wouldn't mind hanging out with Owen's mom more often if she could. She was just super nice (slightly kinky too, but she wouldn't mention that to Owen. She wanted to be able to converse with him, not scar him for life). And then she caught herself. _You thought of it, oh my god, you thought of it. You just thought of that word, didn't you? You can't un-think it now, you can't go back. You're thought mother-in-law._ Her eyes widened at the thread running through her mind._ Stop it Amelia, be cool. You can't freak now. Just… Stay calm._

The internal argument in her head went on long enough to have them pull over into Meredith and Derek's driveway, and park over his trailer.

And she didn't know what to say anymore. Now that she'd formed the concept itself, her palms had started sweating. There was quick realization that maybe there wasn't enough air inside or outside the car for her to breathe. Looking at the trailer again had all of these proverbial butterflies running amok in her stomach and all the confidence she had thirty minutes ago dissolved remarkably into thin air. _Dammit Amelia, get it together. You're here now. _

Owen turned off the engine and got out of the car to open the door for her. Manners, he did have. Food is what he wasn't sure he did. They had arrived and the reality of the moment slightly dawned on him. He was so unprepared. He remembered some cereal in the fridge, and the bottle of water. _Her_ bottle of water; lime and sparkling. He hadn't even opened it yet, maybe he could open it now. He gave himself a mental hit over the head. What was he doing inviting people over when he basically had no food to offer whatsoever?!

"I think I may have to apologize for something else, since we're in the whole process of apologizing anyway. I-I rarely have people come over… And it's been such a long time since— well, since…" he rambled. _Oh god, stop talking. Stop talking before you make it worse. _

His voice woke her from her reverie, and her focus turned away from the scary thoughts in her head back to the man in front of her who was now opening the door to let her down the truck while adorably toppling all over his sentences. She then realized that maybe she wasn't the only one feeling all the nervousness between them. She smiled, scary thoughts discarded to the back of her mind.

"At least you have a trailer to invite people to. I live in my brother's guest room, for crying out loud," she commented, ignoring the corner he'd backed himself into. It was the least she could do after distracting her from her most terrifying thoughts.

"Aha… But they have food, which I, unfortunately do not," he said as they walked inside the trailer, his head hanging off of his body like an eleven-year-old boy in trouble.

At the mention of his brother's house, Amelia remembered the pasta they'd had for dinner the other day. "Good thing we're near their place then!" she grinned, a mischievous smile playing on her face. She dropped her bag, got her keys and left her coat on his arms, leaving a slightly stunned Owen behind.

Around five minutes later, she had a casserole in her hands wrapped in a table cloth, sneaking her way out of the dark house and into Owen's trailer.

"Ta-daa! I present to you pasta á la Shepherd!" she called out, while placing the deep dish down the table. "Courtesy of yours truly! I have exercised my amazing thieving skills so that we could feed ourselves for today. You can thank your humble Robin Hood and the riches of my evil brother king for this honorable feast!"

He laughed at her antics. He was glad she was finally able to let loose around him like that. He'd had an inkling there was a side to her he had not seen yet, and he believed that this was a part of her she'd hidden, maybe subconsciously or intentionally. Everything had just been buried under all the pressure so that she wouldn't fall apart; it was one very tight rope she was walking, so much so that maybe even feeling happy was something she needed to control. He leaned on the side of the cupboard door and just watched her set the table, talking about the pesto and how she wasn't exactly the best cook. Somehow, the scene he was witnessing seemed so… natural. It did not feel wrong. A couple months ago, he'd thought maybe he would always feel wrong about seeing anybody else but Cristina in the ideal picture he'd imagined in his head, like nobody else would be able to match her. But this was not matching anything. Heck, this was not anything like before. Cristina was irreplaceable, but this wasn't replacing anything. Amelia was just _her. _Sometimes goofy, sometimes funny; most of the time determined, serious, fractured, but always, in all her ways, strong. He watched her move around the trailer putting on plates, placing the knives and the forks, and waiting for the microwave to heat the pasta; he felt at peace. She was beautiful, all of her, and he felt _happy_.

Walking over to where she was standing, waiting for the microwave's beep, he stood in front of her and decided that food wasn't as important to him right now.

He pushed her backwards until she was trapped between him and the wall, and decided that whatever it was he was feeling right was more of a priority; he had to make sure she felt it too. Her face was a little bewildered, abruptly finding herself surrounded entirely by him. The aftershave, the one she'd only smelt faintly before, was now all she could think of, the scent going straight to her head. She didn't dare look at his face, focusing intently on the collar of his shirt, his neck, anything else but his eyes. His arms were on either side of her against the wall, sealing off any exits, effectively telling her that she couldn't exactly get away now, no matter how scared she was. He held her chin up, gently asking her to look at him.

What she saw destroyed any insecurity she may have thought of that night.

It was _the _look; the one that stopped you dead on your tracks and made you forget how to breathe. He was looking at her the way she never thought anybody would look at her anymore. He _wanted _her, but not out of lust or any drug-induced high…

He wanted her for _her._

Without being able to hold on any longer, he finally bent down and kissed her, pouring every single emotion he felt into it, as if the act itself would be able to fill all of her insides with what he wanted to say, the things that he couldn't articulate just yet. He didn't know how to translate this into words; he didn't think there'd be any words in the dictionary for it anyway. With every brush of his lips against hers, he hoped that she would know just how much he really wanted her, in ways he knew and didn't know. It was the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw something that challenged her, the furrow on her brow when she focused on a problem, the dimples on her cheek when she couldn't stop smiling… If he couldn't say it, maybe this would do.

His left hand found their way to her waist and into the small of her back, pulling her tight against his body, as hers found their way up his chest and on his shoulders, holding herself steady against him. Her knees felt like they were about to give out as his tongue brushed against her lower lip asking for permission. When she obliged, and his tongue made that first touch against hers, the passion she welcomed him with easily matched his own.

His hands started exploring her body through the thin fabric of the blouse she was wearing, right hand moving from her neck down to her shoulder and back, his left making their way up her abdomen and to her chest, where he cupped her breast through her bra. They'd kissed before, passionately, sweetly, urgently, surely… This time though, the way his hands wreaked havoc all over her body, impatient and rough… She knew they would finally do more than just that.

Calloused fingers and coarse hands, testament to his work, slid between the blouse and down her back, in contrast to the milky smoothness of her skin. She pushed herself off the wall and started walking them across the kitchen and to the other side of the trailer where the bedroom was. He walked backwards, leaving her lips just to move them down the right side of her jaw, kissing his way to right under her ear where he could feel her pulse racing. He couldn't resist the softness of her skin and sucked hard. The moan that he extracted from her was raw and the effect of her voice made all the blood in his body rush down to just one very central point. She did this to him, made his body respond with just the sound of her. He licked off the spot he'd just assaulted gently, soothing the slight bruise he was sure she would have the following day and she sighed. The slick touch of his tongue against such a tender spot sent shivers down her spine as his mouth followed through with trailing kisses down her shoulder. Her hands busied themselves with loosening his tie even further, finally taking it off, his hands finding the hem to her blouse and pulling it over her head, interrupting their kiss for a little bit.

They had managed to make their way near the bed, but he went for her pants as well, bending down to take them off in one fluid motion. When he straightened back up, the sight that greeted him made him stop right on his tracks. She was standing right there in front of him, down to a pair of black panties and a bra. She'd usually been so fully covered, be it under a lab coat, a sweater or a jacket (mostly because of the cold and rainy Seattle weather), so seeing her in this state of undress… Soft and fair skin blinding him, milky white chest against the dark locks currently flowing down her neck, flushed cheeks, and the mess of a hair she had after taking her clothes off: she was positively enticing. He could devour her right there and then.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious as he gazed down her body; she knew she wasn't _awful _to look at, but she could seriously not remember whether she'd worn a matching set of underwear this morning. Owen on the other hand just marveled at her, barely containing himself.

He backed her up until her legs felt the edge of the bed and she landed on the mattress. He went down with her a few seconds after, crashing against her lips, his weight slightly on top of her covering her body. His kiss became rougher, more intense, insistent. As he leaned on his left arm for support, his mouth made his way down to her neck again, placing open-mouthed kisses against her skin, the trail setting her body on fire. The kisses made their way to the top of her breasts, where her bra stopped him from going any further. His right hand quickly un-hooked the garment from the back and exposed a taut nipple to the cold air. Owen proceeded to take the nub in his mouth, running his tongue in circles and flicking it over and over against his teeth. Amelia let out the most guttural sound she'd ever heard from herself, this first touch almost literally driving her to the edge. Her eyes closed shut, with her head rolling back and her body arching over, urging him to take more of her into his mouth. He sucked hard on her chest, the slight pain mixed with exquisite pleasure driving her mad. His teeth grazed over her left nipple, as his other hand cupped her right breast, squeezing and twisting her other nipple with his fingers. Her breathing couldn't come in harder gasps.

Amelia felt his hardening length press against her and realized that it wouldn't be quite fair for her to have all the fun. With one hand on the back of his neck tangled against his hair, she let her left hand travel downwards to the buckle of his belt, undoing the hooks, buttons, and the zip of his pants. Using both hands, she pushed them down as much as she could and reached down for his member. It twitched against her first brush; letting herself be bold, she gripped it inside her hand, firmly working and teasing it, trying to let him know just how much he was driving her crazy with his mouth.

Owen gasped at her move, not anticipating her pleasuring him. He wanted to make this last, and he couldn't have her touching him like that yet. Stopping his caresses, he looked up at her and grinned, grabbing both her hands to place them up above her head. The question mark on her face was obvious so he kissed her tenderly, letting her know she hadn't done anything wrong.

He gave her a look as if saying she had to stay put, while he went to finally remove all his clothes except his boxers. "You first," he whispered faintly, with a peck to her lips and working his way back to kissing her chest, this time working the other nipple out with the same intense sucking before. This time though, he added his hands trailing down to the edge of her panties, thumb following the band before finally going inside. His fingers found her wet and wanting. Owen went back to her mouth giving her faint kisses, but what he really wanted to see was her face as he touched her: Amelia's eyes closed in pure ecstasy as his fingers caressed her gently in between her slit, whimpering with each movement. She squirmed under him, knees pressed together, hips bucking against his hand. Pressing against her nub gently, he slipped a finger inside, her walls slick and slippery. She gasped at the intrusion, moaning loudly.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, but pleasuring her was turning him on more than she knew. The way she couldn't keep still, the almost incoherent sounds she was making, her hands fighting against his grip because he still wouldn't let her go… He teased her to no end, lazily and slowly, letting his finger in and out, feeling every bit of her on the way in and pressing upward slightly to find that exact spot that would make her scream. The touch was just so soft, and she lifted her hips against his hand, trying to get him to be more aggressive about it. It was tortuously so near, and yet so far. He slipped another finger in after a few pumps, as if she wasn't soaking wet yet, and the arch of her back pushed herself closer against him. The frustration in her voice became even more evident when she tried to fight against his hold on her hands again. She wanted _more_. She needed him _now_, she couldn't wait any more. Finding his mouth, she kissed him with all the pent up passion she'd been building, and used all of that as leverage with her strength to flip them over, never parting from the kiss.

Straddling him, she placed his hands on her hips, asking him to finally remove the last piece of clothing on her, as she did the same with his. "Together," she countered, right before taking his very hard member by her entrance, hovering. It had been a while, quite a while actually, and she hesitated for a bit, thoughts suddenly coming to mind. _Who are you kidding, you haven't gotten laid since L.A._, she thought to herself. When her knees buckled down a little, the head brushing against her, no other thoughts really came to mind anymore. One swift movement was all it took to take him all in and both let out a wonderfully satisfied moan. He was… It was _such_ a tight fit. She was no virgin, but _god. _

She paused, adjusting to his size stretching her, and she let herself feel the whole of his length. Moments later, she receded up, moving slowly, reveling on it. He watched her on top of him, beautiful and powerful. The way her brow furrowed as she moved against him, sensuous and slow. She burned friction, her hands on his chest for support, nails scraping and gripping every time she plunged down, lips parted and swollen: it was a sight to behold. He traced a line from her cheek with his thumb on her lower lip, swollen from the kissing, gradually down her chin… Her neck, the valley between her breasts, her stomach and then finally resting on her waist. He held her with both hands a little tighter than intended, guiding her down, but mostly because of his own attempt not to lose control. He matched her with each thrust, the rhythm steady but with the both of them getting a little more impatient with every move.

She could not practically think of anything else but Owen. She leaned against him, her eyes opening briefly to catch him looking at her with a pure look of marvel in his eyes; she kissed him in between ragged breaths, brows furrowing at how his hard member was crashing against her walls. She heard herself moan his name in ecstasy as he quickened the pace, the change in tempo building her up even more.

The pressure inside him was growing so much he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep himself so controlled. Hearing her, he flipped them over and took charge. Never losing eye-contact, he looked at her as he moved in and out, left hand tenderly on her hair and supporting his weight, but going harder and deeper with each thrust. He was rough but not so much as to hurt her. His other hand travelled down to her waist and to the back of her thigh, bending her left leg up, letting him plunge deeper and almost making her scream as he that very sensitive spot. He grunted when her walls clenched impulsively against him. "Owen," she moaned with need. She was close.

The sound of his name while he drove her over the edge was something he definitely wanted to hear, and he purposefully plunged into her, no holds barred any more. Amelia writhed uncontrollably underneath him, as she gasped his name over and over, wantonly and with abandon. Her nails were definitely digging into his shoulder, both their bodies now slick with sweat. Twisting her nipples as he bent down again to her sucking her neck, coupled with his incessant attack was what finally pushed her over. Amelia screamed his name, her body convulsing slightly as she relished on the waves of her orgasm, her walls clenching ever so tightly against him. It was enough to send him over too, the final moan he let out just feral and mostly swallowed by her mouth as he ravaged her with a kiss.

He practically collapsed on top of her, still reeling from his release. His weight was partially covering her, almost not letting her breathe; and in a way, she was fine with it. She was still trying to come down from the high he'd just given her, and the heaviness was a welcome anchor. They were both panting, chests heaving against each other, his face and his warm breath on her neck… all of it letting her know that what had just happened was genuine.

Owen Hunt, former military major, current Chief of Surgery for Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, had just made incredible love to her in her brother's trailer and she only felt peace. For a moment, everything was clear, and she could see them happening. Happiness was finally not just a figment of her imagination, but tangible and possible. It felt like all the words pertaining to impossible disappeared and that _they_ couldbe. He made her feel _possible. _

He made happiness real.

**A/N: **_**And there it is. Done. Let me know what you think. I really actually DO wanna know. Thankies! :D**_


End file.
